yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Seto Kaiba
| english = }} }} Seto Kaiba is the majority shareholder and president of his own multi-national company, KaibaCorp, who aims to become the world's greatest player of the Duel Monsters card game. To accomplish this goal, he must defeat his arch-rival, Yugi Muto. He is largely considered an anti-hero, as his motives are usually ego-centric, but in several cases towards a good cause. Among one of the recurring plots in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Seto Kaiba is being forced to deal with either people adversely affected by Gozaburo Kaiba's actions wanting to take their revenge on Seto Kaiba, or people from within KaibaCorp attempting to take over the corporation. Design in the outfit he wears in the Battle City arc from front, side, and rear views and alongside views of his head from different angles.]] Kaiba's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. His usual outfit from the second series anime consists of a long white sleeveless KaibaCorp designed coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from under. He has extra belts in pairs strapped around his upperarms and shins. He often wears a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left arm. In the first series anime, Kaiba has green hair, while in the manga, Toei's Yu-Gi-Oh! movie, and the second series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Kaiba has brown hair. Personality In the original Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Kaiba omits honorifics and has a "rude" pattern of speech. Kaiba uses the word "ore" to mean "I" instead of the usual boku; ore is a boastful way to say "I" in Japanese. Kaiba usually calls Katsuya Jonouchi (Joey Wheeler) names, such as "bonkotsu" (mediocre), "make-inu" (pathetic dog, loser), and "zako" (small fry, weakling). This name calling was carried over to the English anime. In the English version, Kaiba has a certain contempt for Yugi's group of friends: he refers to them constantly with derisive nicknames such as "the dweeb patrol" or "the geek squad", and is fairly condescending and scathing to everyone, with the exception of Mokuba, the only one he consistently cares about and shows his softer side around, going so far as losing a duel so as to not endanger him. Kaiba dislikes other people using his cards, namely his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". This is shown in Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 001 when he rips up Solomon Muto's Blue-eyes White Dragon after winning it so that it could never be used against him, and also in Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 136 when Kaiba becomes very angry due to Joey using his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in their Duel. Kaiba goes so far as to attack Joey's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" with his own, destroying both in the process, to prevent Joey from using it for another turn. (He even says angrily, "No one uses my Blue-eyes but me!" while doing so.) One of Seto's recurring traits in the English version is his absolute refusal to believe in the powers of magic often used in the series. Later on during sagas like Waking the Dragons, he openly admits to believing in all the supernatural events occurring around him instead of just ignorantly saying they don't exist as he does in the English anime. Also, in the Japanese version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light, Kaiba stated at the end that the only reason he tried to destroy the Pyramid of Light card during his duel with Yugi was because if the card really was magic, it would mean he didn't defeat Yugi using his own strength and he refused to win that way. However, the closest the English Kaiba has come to this is "Maybe there is some truth to this junk" in the final episodes; however, when questioned by Joey, he quickly denies he ever said such a thing. He probably did this because of his arrogance and the fact that had he admitted to saying so knowing Joey's occasional childish nature he would have been teased to no end by Joey because of their rivalry. Kaiba is much more accepting of the powers of magic in the Japanese version. Second series anime biography Orphanage At a young age, Seto and his younger brother Mokuba parents both died and the two of them were sent to an orphanage. Together at the orphanage, Seto and Mokuba would often play games, including chess, which Seto always won, but still encouraged Mokuba. When Mokuba was bullied by other kids, Seto would stick-up for him and even jumped on another kid to retrieve a toy he'd stolen from Mokuba. The former head of KaibaCorp, Gozaburo Kaiba, arrived at the orphanage to perform a publicity stunt. Seto, who was 10 at the time (12 in the English version), saw the chance to challenge him to a game of chess, with the stakes being that Gozaburo was to adopt Seto and Mokuba together, should Seto win. Seto won since he had already studied Gozaburo's chess methods. Gozaburo then adopted both brothers. Adoption Gozaburo forced Seto into a rigorously accelerated school program, forcing him to study several subjects, including economics, social studies, foreign languages, and game strategy. Gozaburo ordered Hobson to confiscate all of Seto's toys. Mokuba hid Seto's Duel Monsters Deck in a hollowed-out book, including a drawing of a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". He also left a note saying that their new family couldn't take everything away from them. Gozaburo also had an ulterior motive: he wanted to adopt Seto because he was bright enough to be motivation for his own son, Noah Kaiba, to do better so that Noah could inherit KaibaCorp. With Noah's untimely death (his mind was placed into a virtual world), however, Gozaburo focused his energies to Seto Kaiba. On Seto's birthday, he was given a 2% share of KaibaCorp (in the English anime, 10 million dollars) and was told that although he could spend the money any way he wished, he must return one hundred times (in the English anime,10 times) the amount in one year. In an unknown method, Seto returned all the money within a single day. (In the anime, he did this by buying 51% shares of a small company that cares for its employees, Seto then made the president buy it back, under threat of it being shut down and leaving the employees jobless.) KaibaCorp take-over Six years later, Seto made a deal with The Big Five, where they would try to overthrow Gozaburo. he told the Big Five that Gozaburo didn't give them the respect they deserved and he would treat them better once he becomes in charge. Together they gained 51% of KaibaCorp. Seto made sure Gozaburo came to know of their plan and accused Mokuba of snitching on them. Seto and Mokuba were briefly turned against each other and Mokuba was given comfort by Gozaburo. Aware of Seto's plan, Gozaburo planned to use his 49% with Mokuba's 2% to overrule Seto. However as Seto planned Mokuba switched back to his side last minute, giving Seto his 2%. With the 51%, Seto was able to take full control of the company. Unable to live with the defeat, Gozaburo commited suicide, but not before he downloaded his mind into Noah's virtual world. After taking control of KaibaCorp, Seto shifted its economic interest from the manufacturing of weapons of mass destruction to gaming-oriented equipment. One of Seto's ultimate dreams was to build an amusement park for orphaned and underprivileged children called KaibaLand. At the start of the series, only one KaibaLand had been built, in Domino (in the English anime, none of the parks had been built, and KaibaLand was touted as the KaibaCorp headquarters). Kaiba began work on creating holographic technology to heighten the experience of playing Duel Monsters. Maximillion Pegasus invited Kaiba as his special guest to Intercontinental Duel Monsters Tournament in New York City. Kaiba witnesses Pegasus face Bandit Keith in the finals. At the Duel, Pegasus simply sat in front of Keith for a few seconds, then wrote down some instructions on a piece of paper, which he gave to a beginner from the audience to use against Keith. While Sam dueled Keith, Pegasus sat with Kaiba. He hoped Kaiba was enjoying the tournament so far, even though it must seem so crude to him, unlike the holographic dueling stations KaibaCorp is developing. Kaiba infered that Pegasus must have read Keith's mind in the Duel, so later he began making Duel Disks to combat Pegasus' mind reading strategy. With Duel Disks, players would be able to stand further apart and avoid face-to-face contact, which he hoped would be enough to avoid having his mind read. Duelist Kingdom Kaiba became the Duel Monsters World Champion and came into possession of 3 of the 4 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cards. ".]] At school, Kaiba overhears Yugi Muto talking about a rare card his grandfather, Solomon Muto has. Suspecting it might be the 4th "Blue-Eyes", Kaiba vists Solomon's shop and sees the card. He tries to trade for the card and buy it, but Solomon refuses since the card is of high sentimental value to him. Still determined and sickened by Solomon's attitude, Kaiba kidnaps him and challenges him to a Duel. Kaiba defeats Solomon and overwhelms him with the holographic technology used in the Duel. As a prize, he takes Solomon's "Blue-Eyes". He then calls Yugi over to collect his grandfather. Shortly after Yugi arrives, Kaiba tears-up the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card in front of him and his friends. Outraged, Yugi duels Kaiba as Yami Yugi. Yami is put in a tight place after Kaiba Summons all 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons", but manages to win by Summoning "Exodia". After winning, Yami inflicts a Mind Crush on Kaiba dispelling his evil half. After his defeat, Seto drops out of playing Duel Monsters. Maximillion Pegasus teams-up with The Big Five to try to take-over KaibaCorp. They sent 2 men to Kaiba's office to capture him. Kaiba refused to cooperate, so the henchmen prepare to open fire. However Kaiba knocks them back with a chair and deflects their gunshots with his briefcase. He jumps out the window of his office, leading them to believe he died. (In the English version, the guns are removed and Kaiba jumps out after refusing to cooperate.) However Kaiba clings onto the side of the cliff and climbs to his safety. In the meantime his Deck is stolen and Mokuba is kidnapped. Later Kaiba sneaks back into his mansion through a hidden passageway. He enters a hidden computer lab, where he gets an update on what Pegasus has done to KaibaCorp. He learns that Mokuba is held pisoner on the Duelist Kingdom island and Pegausus will be given shares of KaibaCorp once Yugi is defeated in the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Kaiba hacks into Pegaus computer system and finds Yugi is dueling an imposter Seto Kaiba, who even has the real Kaiba's Deck. Kaiba infects a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Summoned by the imposter with a virus, weakening it and consequently preventing Yugi from losing. Kaiba flies to the Duelist Kingdom to confront Pegasus. He brings his Duel Disks with him to combat Pegasus' mind reading. As soon as he arrived on the island, he bumps into Yugi and his friends. Yugi returns Kaiba's Deck to him and suggests that they stick together as they are all going to Pegasus' castle, but Kaiba declines. Joey Wheeler, who is disguisted by Kaiba's attitude, confronts him and the two end up dueling. Kaiba uses the Duel as a chance to test his Duel Disks. Joey foolishly attacks Kaiba's monsters with a barrage of weaker ones, until he Summons his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", which Kaiba defeats with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and takes out the remainder of Joey's Life Points. Kaiba cruely mocks Joey and calls him a loser. before leaving, he tells the group about Pegasus' Duel with Keith, so Yugi and Joey what they're up against. The next day, Kemo finds Kaiba on the island and points a gun to his head. However Kaiba jams the gun with a "Gyakutenno Megami" card. Kaiba pulls the gun from Kemo, injuring his hand. (This scene is removed from the English version.) Kemo make a lunge at Kaiba, but Kaiba subdues him and order him to take them to Mokuba. Kemo takes Kaiba to Pegasus' dungeons, but triggers a security alarm, calling for backup. Pegasus, who had already known this would happen insists they turn off the alarm and goes to the dungeons to meet Kaiba himself. Kaiba hides on one of the walls and listens-in on a group of Pegasus' guards, who have been unable to find him. The guards decide to go to Mokuba's cell, believing Kaiba will show up there soon. Kaiba leaps down and follows them. Once they arrive at the cell, Kaiba sneaks-up on them and knocks them out. Seto is briefly reunited with Mokuba, but is confronted by Pegasus before he can release him. Pegasus uses the Millennium Eye to strip Mokuba of his soul, which he traps in a "Soul Prison" card. Pegasus says that Kaiba must defeat him in a Duel if he wishes to free Mokuba. Kaiba is willing to duel on the spot, but Pegasus refuses telling Kaiba that he must defeat Yugi in a Duel, before he can do that. Kaiba confronts Yugi outside the castle and imposes a Duel. Initially Yugi refuses, but he switchs to Dark Yugi and accepts. During the Duel, Kaiba Summons "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", causing problems for Yugi, but Yugi fuses it with "Mammoth Graveyard", causing it to decay and lose ATK each turn. As Yugi is about to win, Kaiba stands up on the edge of the castle, such that if Yugi makes another attack, he will fall to his death. Although Yami Yugi tries to attack, Yugi takes over and calls it off. Kaiba wins on the next turn, taking 5 of Yugi's Star Chips. Combined with the 5 Pegasus gave him earlier, Kaiba has enough to enter the castle and face Pegasus. Kaiba gets ready to duel Pegasus. He insists on using the Duel Disks, but Pegasus isn't too keen. Pegasus accepts under the condition, that Mokuba who is stripped of his soul, holds the Duel Disk for him. Kaiba refuses to face his brother in such a way and agrees to duel without the Disks. Pegasus defeats Kaiba and also traps his soul in another "Soul Prison" card. When Yugi defeats Pegasus, as promised Pegasus frees the souls of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, along with Solomon Muto. Kaiba thanks Yugi for saving Mokuba and insists that have a fair Duel someday to determine who is the better duelist. He gives Yugi and his friends a lift home from the island afterwards. Legendary Heroes Kaiba prepared to fire The Big Five for trying to take over KaibaCorp and what they put him and Mokuba through. But the Big Five start to make excuses and offer Kaiba the complete virtual reality game as a peace offering. Eager to try out the virtual reality game, Kaiba refrains from immediately firing them decides to test the game. Mokuba advises against it as he's certain it's a trap. Kaiba also thinks so, but says he must accept the challenge and is confident he can beat them, having designed the game himself. Inside the game, Kaiba is confronted by a Two-Headed King Rex, which he easily defeats by Summoning "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". However an Armed Ninja jumps at him, which was not part of the original programming. Kaiba tries to attack it with Blue-Eyes, but a Dragon Capture Jar appears and traps the dragon. The Armed Ninja throws a net on Kaiba capturing him. Kaiba is taken to the Castle of Dark Illusions and chained to a pillar, where he is held captive by the Witty Phantom. Witty Phantom tells Kaiba that he is to be sacrificed to Summon the Mythic Dragon. Kaiba tries to end the simulation, but that has been disabled. Mokuba got Yugi and Joey to enter the virtual world to save Kaiba. Together they go to the castle and Mokuba breaks Kaiba free. Kaiba Summons a second "Blue-Eyes", whih destroys the phantom. He re-encounters Armed Ninja and the Dragon Capture Jar again, but destroys the jar with "Trap Master" reclaiming his trapped "Blue-Eyes". The 2 "Blue-Eyes" easily defeat Armed Ninja. Kaiba has Blue-Eyes White Dragon blast a hole in the floor, allowing him and Mokuba to meet-up with Yugi, Joey and Mai. The Big Five congratulate the players on making it to the final level, but Kaiba protests that they stopped the Mythic Dragon from being Summoned, so they have already beaten the game. However the Big Five have reprogrammed the game making them have to face the Mythic Dragon. The group are sent to a room, where only Dragon-Type monsters are of use. The group have their dragons attack the Mythic Dragon to no avail. The Mytic Dragon starts to take out the players and their dragons one by one. Mokuba pushes Kaiba out of the way of one of its blasts, saving Kaiba, but letting himself be taken out. Yugi's persuasion finally gets through to Kaiba and fuses his dragons into "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". Yugi then fuses it with "Black Luster Soldier" to form "Dragon Master Knight", which defeats the Mythic Dragon. Kaiba and Yugi wake-up in the courtyard of the Edina's palace. The crowds cheer for thm for defeating the Mythic Dragon. Edina turns into Mystical Elf and revives Joey, Mai, Mokuba and Iru. Kaiba and his rescuers return to the real world, while the Big Five are left trapped in the virtual world. Battle City Ishizu Ishtar invites Kaiba to an Ancient Egypt exhibition. Here she uses her Millennium Necklace to show him visions from the past, where a sorcerer, who looks like Kaiba battled the Nameless Pharaoh, who looks like Yugi, using Duel Monster Spirits. She tells him about their most powerful monsters, the Egyptian Gods, which Pegasus made Duel Monsters cards of, but was unable to control their power. She has come into possession of one of the Gods, "Obelisk the Tormentor", while the others were stolen by thieves. She gives Kaiba the card, in exchange for him starting a tournament to attract the thieves so thy may gather the 3 Gods. Kaiba laughs at the idea of him returning the "Obelisk" card, but Ishizu insists that he will, as she has forseen it. Kaiba agress to host the tournament in the hopes of gathering the 3 God cards for himself with an ante rule and so he can defeat Yugi and reclaim his title as World Champion. Kaiba invites duelists, he thinks are good enough to participate in the tournament. All players are given the newest version of his Duel Disks. The Rare Hunters, who were not invited, hack into his computer system to add themselves as participants. Mokuba suggests they disqualify them, but Kaiba allows for it. (In the English version, Kaiba planned to have them hack in, so the holders of the Egyptian Gods would enter the tourament.) The first Rare Hunter duels Yugi. Kaiba finds out the Rare Hunter is using fake cards, but still doesn't disqualify him, as he needs to learn more about the Rare Hunters. Kaiba takes part in the tournament himself, leaving his employees monitor other Duels to find the Egyptian God cards. Kaiba finds Koji Nagumo bullying a duelist, he just defeated into giving him a second card through the ante rule. Kaiba challenges Koji to a Duel and gives him rare cards to improve his Deck beforehand. Despite this, Kaiba quickly defeats him using "Obelisk the Tormentor". He spends much of the preliminaries trying to find and defeat Yugi. He bumps into Joey Wheeler in his search, surprised to see him wearing a Duel Disk as he hadn't been invited. Joey challenges Kaiba to a Duel on the spot, but Kaiba receives word of a God Card being played and takes off. He finds Yugi in a Duel against Strings, who is possessed by Marik Ishtar and using the Egyptian God card "Slifer the Sky Dragon". After Yugi drops to his kness, doubting he can win, Kaiba calls down to him, ordering him live up to his reputation and thinking he is the only one who should defeat Yugi. After Yugi wins, Kaiba congratulates him, but says it's a shame Yugi won't have "Slifer the Sky Dragon" for long and challenges him to a Duel. However Marik informs Yugi that his friends have been kidnapped. Yugi postpones the Duel as he must find his friends. Various injuries occur in the Battle City tournament to which Seto shows little or no concern. Despite witnessing the power of the Millennium Items he still dismisses the idea of magic, particualary while dueling Ishizu in the quarter-finals, who uses the power of her Millennium Necklace to predict the future and forsees her victory against Kaiba. An unknown instinct (In the English amine he felt like his blue eyes was calling out to him) tells him to summon his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Seto follows it, claiming he makes his own future and tributes Obelisk the Tormentor to play Blue-Eyes hence avoiding his defeat. Virtual World While traveling to the finals, the blimp goes out of control and is guided by an outside source into an underwater submarine. Noah Kaiba appears on a screen and threatens to kill Seto and his guests if he does not step out. Seto and the others step into a room where the Big Five appear on an image screen and report that they will now have their revenge on Seto. Seto and the others then fall into the Virtual World. Noah shows various revealing flashbacks of Seto and Mokuba's past in attempt to turn Mokuba against Seto. The guests duel and defeat the Big Five in duels that involve using Deck Masters. Noah brainwashes Mokuba into taking him in as his new brother. Seto ends up dueling Noah and, even while on the verge of defeat, fortunately breaks through to Mokuba, freeing him from Noah's mental grip. Noah turns Seto and his brother into stone, and Yugi ends up finishing Seto's duel with Noah. Seto and Mokuba are unfrozen and reunited, and Seto decides to duel Gozaburo - who reveals himself to have been controlling Noah's actions. Seto defeats Gozaburo and escapes with Yugi as the Virual World crumbles. Gozaburo attempts to stop Seto's escape but fails and Kaiba exclaims, "I won't be buried with you Gozaburo". Battle City finals Kaiba, his colleagues and guests arrive safely at the finals afterwards, where Kaiba is defeated by Yugi in the semi-finals causing him to forfeit Obelisk the Tormentor to Yugi. Joey survives an attack from The Winged Dragon of Ra in his semi-final against Marik Ishtar but falls just before he can declare victory. Kaiba admits to himself that he was impressed by Joey's performance. However upon facing Joey (who awoke from his coma during Kaiba and Yugi's duel) in a friendly duel, he still shows no outward respect for him and defeats Joey. Before Yugi's duel with Marik, mainly due to Ishizu, he hands Yugi the Fiend's Sanctuary card, which helps Yugi win the duel. Waking the Dragons Kaiba, along with Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler, are the three "chosen duelists" each given a Legendary Dragon card (the The Fang of Critias in Kaiba's case) in order to save the world from Dartz, who had been using the power of The Seal of Orichalcos to steal people's souls to release his legendary serpent, "The Great Levitian". Kaiba is challenged by Alister who was one of Dartz "Swordsmen of Doma." Alister blames Kaiba for tragic events that happened in his life due to Gozaburo. Alister has also somehow managed to take control of a large portion of KaibaCorp. Unable to convince Alister that he is not responsible Kaiba defeats Alister, who loses his soul. Kaiba ultimatly loses to Dartz while dueling alongside Yugi. However using Kaiba's contributions to the duel, Yugi defeats Dartz. Grand Championship Kaiba hosts the KaibaCorp GrandPrix after to regain control of his company after it was bought out by Dartz. Kaiba only duels once in this arc. His old economic competitor, Zigfried von Schroeder, returns hoping to collapse KaibaCorp, but Kaiba defeats him and Yugi defeats his younger brother, Leon, to maintain his title as World Champion and save KaibaCorp. Dawn of the Duel Kaiba is challenged to a duel by Yami Bakura. Bakura leaves before they can finish the duel and gives him the Millennium Eye so he can gain entry to the Memory World. Despite his misbelief, he travels to the Millennium World. Still convinced it is an illusion he summons Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to fight Zorc Necrophades, he attacks telling Zorc that he is nothing more than a hologram that he used to deal with, and that his first words were Neutron Blast, which is Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack. His Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, however, could not defeat Zorc, just as Zorc could not defeat it. Zorc explained that the ultimate force of darkness and the ultimate force of light were now in collusion implying that it was the Light attribute of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes that allowed it to hold its own against Zorc better than the Egyptian Gods. But with Atem's help they summoned Dragon Master Knight, which in turn was then defeated by Zorc, most likely because it was no longer a pure light monster. Later Kaiba, protected Yugi and his friends using his Ring of Defense giving Atem more time to recover his name so he could re-summon and fuse the Egyptian God Cards. After witnessing the presence of both Atem and Yugi in the same place Kaiba mumbled to himself "Maybe there is some truth to this junk", but when Joey Wheeler inquired as to what he said of the whole Millennium Arc events being real, Kaiba replied "Nice try I said this was all a mind trick.", it can be assumed that Seto merely denied it out of pride (In the Japanese dub, he is more accepting of the existence of magic). After returning to the present he wishes to duel Atem in the Ceremonial Battle, but is refused the privilage as Yugi states his intentions to duel the Pharaoh. He responds to the refusal saying he didn't come this far to see Yugi lose his title to his imaginary friend. Nevertheless Kaiba watches the duel and witnesses the Pharaoh seperate from Yugi's body and finally be put to rest. During the duel, he for the first time openly shows respect for Yugi by calling him the "True King of Games" when he defeats all three Egyptian God Cards in a single turn. After this performance he admits that there may have been more to this magic, but withdraws his statement when Joey asks if he heard him right. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Though not seen much in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series, Kaiba is referred as the one who set up Duel Academy and named the dormitories personally. He made several appearances, the first being when he made a bet on his ownership of the school. He seemed bold and had full confidence in the duelist representing Duel Academy, Chazz, would win despite the unfair advantage in the duel (in the Japanese episode, Kaiba stated at the end that anyone who was a student at his academy should be able to win a duel no matter what the stipulations are, and in the English version stated that Chazz's brothers needed to learn a little bit more about world domination). During the second year, he also appears in Jaden's flashback, announcing a card illustration project, and again when he allows Sartorius (Takuma Saiou) the use of KaibaLand during the Academy's field trip. The Duel Monster spirit "Kaibaman" who duels against Jaden is based on Seto Kaiba and uses the same deck, including his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. In the fourth season, Seto is the only citizen of Domino City who survives Trueman's attack. In episode 76, Sartorius says that "Kaiba hasn't aged in years". This is likely an inside joke to fans on how the character animation for Seto is nearly identical in both series, despite the fact that GX takes place ten years later, making Seto nearly 28 years old. This joke, however, only appears in English dubbing. There was no such quote in original Japanese version. Deck :Main article: Seto Kaiba's Decks Although Kaiba's best known cards are his three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" and the fusion monster formed from the three dragons, the "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", other Duel Monsters Cards have been utilized in his Deck, including the XYZ series. Kaiba appears to favor the Beatdown type of strategy, meaning he favors using cards and monsters that completely overpower his opponents. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters